Working Saturday Isn't So Bad
by rizlow
Summary: Just a little drabble - working on this helped me get through the work day… Dean/Reader, smut, you know - the usual :)


Working on Saturday sucked. But at least it was quiet. As far as you could tell, you were the only person in the building.

You sighed, then signed into your computer and got to work. The sooner you got to work, the sooner you could go home, cuddle up with Dean, and start your movie marathon.

You were completely absorbed in the spreadsheet you were working on when you felt a strong pair of hands on your arms. You stiffened in surprise, but Dean's voice in your ear made you breathe a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" You whispered, and he laughed softly. "How did you even get in?"

"Piece of cake - I just lifted an ID badge."

"Dean!"

He laughed again, putting his arms around you from behind as he nuzzled your neck. "I got a visitor's pass, I just wanted to see you." You felt your heart skip a beat as you felt his lips against your skin, and goosebumps skittered up your spine as he nibbled gently. "Actually, I want to sit you on top of your desk," he growled softly, "take those panties off and see how quiet you can be for me."

"Dean!" You whisper harshly at him, but you can feel heat flooding through you and a slow, tortuous throbbing between your legs. "Stop it!"

"There's nobody here. Come on, just one little taste." He was nipping at you, then soothing the bites with his tongue, and his fingers were slipping under the hem of your skirt as you stifled a moan. He put his lips right next to your ear and whispered, "Please, baby…"

That was all it took. You stood slowly on trembling legs, and he kissed you, smiling against your lips. His hand quickly reached up to grasp your damp panties and pull them slowly off, stuffing them into his pocket as he stood. He looked up and down the rows of empty desks, just to make sure, and then bent to kiss you hungrily, his hands moving up under your skirt, cupping your ass and pulling you close, moaning quietly into your kiss as he thrust his erection against you. Finally he pulled back, his eyes dark, and moved his hands to your waist, letting your skirt fall back into place. He lifted you up, perching you at the edge of the desk, then dropping to one knee in front of you. He looked up at you, an evil glint in his eyes, and then ducked beneath your skirt. You bit furiously at your lip as his tongue flattened against you, and a low hum caused vibrations that had you biting it almost hard enough to draw blood to keep from moaning out loud. He dipped the tip of his tongue barely inside you before licking slowly up to your clit, circling around it, and moving back down to repeat as you fought to control the sounds trying to escape your lips.

He raised his head once, looking at you as he lifted one of your legs, placing your foot on his shoulder, that wicked gleam in his eyes making you shudder with anticipation. Then he disappeared under your skirt once more, and this time there was no slow build up, no tease, just two calloused fingers thrusting inside you and that glorious, sinful mouth licking over and around your entrance, then up to flick mercilessly over your clit as you squirmed, your mouth hanging open and your eyes squeezed shut tight as you fought to keep from crying out. When he swirled his tongue around and then sucked hard on the over-sensitized nub, you stuffed your fist into your mouth to stifle a scream, grabbing the top of the cubicle wall with your other hand as you clamped down around his fingers and came hard, your vision greying out for a moment, your body shaking uncontrollably as Dean dug the fingers of his free hand into your hip to keep you from falling.

He kept pumping and curling his fingers, gradually easing the suction on your clit, working you through the orgasm and several violent aftershocks before removing his fingers and thrusting his tongue inside, softly moaning as he buried his face in you like you were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

You heard the sound of papers rustling, and your eyes widened as you saw from your perch none other than your boss at the far end of the office. He stopped, looking at the pages he held, and you shoved at Dean with the foot on his shoulder. He raised his head, his eyes heavy-lidded and wrecked, and looked up to see the panic in your face. "My boss," you whispered, and he nodded, standing back up and helping you down. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on your desk and cleaned his face, unable to stop his self-satisfied smirk, and you slapped halfheartedly at his shoulder. You sat back down in your chair, bringing the spreadsheet back up onto your computer screen, and then turned to face Dean just as your boss started down your row.

"Hey, Y/N, just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated you coming in for a few hours today. I know you said you had plans, I'm assuming with this guy? Thanks for letting us borrow her for a while, I promise it won't be for too long."

You stood and introduced Dean to your boss, cringing as he shook hands with Dean, and sighing with relief as he headed back down the aisle towards his office. Dean grinned, and you couldn't help but smile in return. He pulled you close, kissing you deep and thoroughly before leaning his forehead against yours. "That was amazing," he said, and you blushed as he kissed you again.

"I could have gotten fired," you said quietly, trying and failing miserably to sound stern. "But it was totally worth it. Now go home and let me get finished here. When I get home it's my turn, Winchester."

Dean grinned as he pulled you close, then kissed you again before reaching under your skirt and pinching your ass, laughing softly as he moved quickly away. "I'll hold you to that," he called over his shoulder, leaving you to try and focus once again on work.

Damn it, Dean.


End file.
